paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stratus
Stratus belongs to Lunar-Lex. She's a boat-racer pup who's an unofficial member of the Paw Patrol. She's only called up when a water mission is super urgent. She's also the non-identical twin sister of Birdie. Personality Unlike her sister, Stratus is rather tomboyish and willing to take risks, but she's still sweet as honey. She constantly thirsts for speed and loves the water, so her job was perfect for her. Because of a bad experience with some when she was a pup, Stratus (ironically) has a big fear of birds; even the smallest birds terrify her. The only Birdie that Stratus doesn't fear is her sister. Bio Stratus was born in the same place her sister was. Their mother absolutely loved the sky, so she named her two children after things in the sky; a bird, and a cloud. Since Stratus and Birdie were the only two pups in their litter, they shared a really close bond with each other. They did nearly everything together, until Birdie got adopted and taken to Snowport, which was really far away from where Stratus lived at the time. Stratus really missed Birdie, but as she grew, she learned to cope with her sister getting adopted almost immediately, and developed a love for the ocean. She also gained an interest in racing since her mother introduced it to her. They would watch races on TV all the time together. When Stratus was old enough, she met the Paw Patrol, who helped Stratus enjoy life to the fullest by building her her own raceboat. She learned how to drive it over time and eventually became a natural, so the Paw Patrol recruited her as an unofficial member. Stratus was incredibly happy. After a few weeks of being in the Paw Patrol, she reunited with her long lost sister, Birdie. Stratus was surprised to see that Birdie lost sight in one of her eyes, but other than that, she barely changed. To this day, Stratus and Birdie still visit each other whenever they can. Appearance Stratus is a silver husky with a white muzzle, a white belly/chest, white under her tail, white front legs, and white back paws. Her eyes are a crisp golden color and her nose is a dark maroon. She also has barely noticeable black speckles on her cheeks, similar to freckles on a person. Uniform/Vehicle Off-duty, Stratus wears a lavender collar with a tag that has a picture of a checkered flag with the ocean in the background. Her uniform is a lavender life vest with yellow accents and a lavender helmet with a yellow zig-zag going down it. Her vehicle is a lavender and yellow race-boat. It can go forward at incredibly fast speeds, but it can't go in reverse, which is kind of a disadvantage sometimes. Like Zuma's hovercraft, her boat has an anchor and a lifesaver equipped in it. Trivia Crush She currently does not have one, but please don't suggest any because I have one planned for her. Other * Stratus is younger than Birdie by three minutes and is smaller than her, and is more sleek and less fluffy than her. * She was originally going to be a wolfdog, but I thought it would be interesting if Birdie had a sister. * Like her sister Birdie, Stratus around the age of the trainees. * Speaking of trainees, Stratus would rather not have a trainee and is fine working solo, so don't ask to make one please. However, she loves making new friends, so feel free to ask if one of your pups can be her friend~ * Koho is one of her cousins, but unlike Birdie, Stratus barely knows him. Gallery Category:Husky Category:Unofficial member Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Tomboy Category:Friendly Characters